


The music in us

by Thatonepersonyeah



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Side frazel, Side pipabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonepersonyeah/pseuds/Thatonepersonyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy gayness that's it tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	The music in us

"There's nothing I can do Neeks, I'm sorry," She patted his head softly. "Maybe you can find a song, or make one, that says stop repeatedly and they might take the hint?" Piper didn't really think that would work but it is the best idea she has right now.

"Tried it, they just responded with listening to that song more frequently," Nico's voice was muffeled by her leg, as his face was still pressed in her lap. Poor kid.

"Wait do they listen to it in their sleep!?" It's ludicrous that someone would like a song much.

"Yeah, maybe I just need a distraction or something?" Nico rolled off of the couch and onto the floor with a heavy thud that sounded painful.

"Maybe we should have some friends over and watch a movie, drown out some of that music?" Piper was already pulling out her phone to invite people over before Nico had answered.

********  
"Who is all coming again Pipes?" Nico was idely strumming his guitar as theu waited for people to get there.

"My girlfriend, Annabeth, her cousin, a- um *checks her phone* Will Solace, and Frazel," Piper, for what ever reason liked to refer to Nico's sister and her boyfriend as 'Frazel' insead of just calling them Frank and Hazel.

"Why is Will coming?" New people make Nico nervous. What if they ask him questions, or tru awkward small talk.

"He'll be transfering to our University this year and Annabeth wants him to meet new people. Hey Nico what song has your SM been listening to the past week?" Piper could hear a familar tune playing in the back of her mind, apparently Annabeth and Nico's soulmate had a similar taste in music.

"I don't know the name, I just know it's annoying and about saying sorry too late or something," Nico jumped when the doorbell rang.

"Oo! It's Annabeth and Will!" Piper was always way too excited to see Annabeth. As Piper opened the door the song that had been playing in the back of his head suddenly stopped.

"THANK THE GODS!" Nico actually jumped for joy at the sudden quietness. But the sudden commotion caused the tall blond in the door way to stare at him. A pair of dark blue headphones were around his neck.

"Um? You okay over there?" the blond, obviously Will, asked. His voice was deep but that was unsurprising concidering his broad shouldered build and tall highth.

"The best I've been in a week, my soul mate finally stopped listening to this song," Nico was grinning until Will went ghost pale. "You okay?" confusion colored Nico's voice and he took a step forward towards to other boy. Incase he passed out or something.

"T-tell me was that song Sorry by Justin Beiber?" Will's voice is shaky and is making Nico nervous.

"Yeah, why?" Nico laughs at the absurdness of what the situation was implying. That this stranger was possibly Nico's Soul Mate.

"I'm sorry I annoyed you," Will gave Nico a weak smile.


End file.
